You and me
by flor del cerezo
Summary: Llega el día de la graduación de Kyouya y Tamaki. Ni él ni Haruhi quieren que él se vaya, pero para ella, el evitarlo significa expresar los sentimientos que ha estado guardando, y para él, descubrir los propios. ¿Lograrán hacerlo? Songfic.


_Llega el día de la graduación de Kyouya y Tamaki. Ni él ni Haruhi quieren que él se vaya, pero para Haruhi, el evitarlo significa expresar los sentimientos que ha estado guardando, y para él, descubrir los propios. ¿Lograrán hacerlo? ¿O dejarán que las cosas terminen así?_

Los personajes de Ouran Koko Host Club no me pertenecen, y su uso es sin ánimo de lucro.

La canción You and Me obviamente no es mía, es interpretada por el grupo Lifehouse, así que no me demanden, ya dije que no es mía xD.

**You and Me**

**By: flor del cerezo**

El reloj despertador sonó, pero él llevaba ya mucho tiempo despierto; a decir verdad, casi no había dormido nada, y no era para menos…

_What day is it? _

_And in what month?__  
__This clock never seemed so alive.__  
_

Porque ése era el día de su graduación.

El día en que dejaría todo y todos atrás para ir en busca de su FUTURO.

¡Qué soberana porquería!

Porque, de alguna manera, inconscientemente, él se había acostumbrado tanto a su vida con los demás, que ahora no podía menos que rechazar la idea de dejar eso atrás.

Lo había sentido un año atrás, con la partida de dos de sus amigos, y lo sentía ahora mucho más fuerte, mucho más intenso… porque era ahora él quien se marchaba.

Se marchaba, dejando atrás a sus dos dolores de cabeza, ésos que siempre se burlaban de él, y a pesar de todo, se habían convertido en dos de sus más cercanos amigos, dejaba incluso a su compañero de graduación y mejor amigo, Kyouya Ootori; dejaba todas esas tardes entretenidas, cargadas de risas y bromas, dejaba a las chicas que iban al host, todas tan diferentes; pero sobre todo…

La dejaba a ella.

_I can't keep up and I can't back down__  
__I've been losing so much time.__  
_

Y es que nunca fue tan consciente de cuánto la necesitaba, hasta ése día; porque la dejaba a ella atrás, pues aún tenía que estudiar otro año, mientras él estaba en alguna parte en una universidad, tal vez en su natal Francia.

Y aunque así fuera, no le interesaba en lo absoluto, muy a pesar de su madre, a la cual extrañaba más que nada…

Pero ¡maldición, no quería irse!

Y a pesar de eso, no había nada que hacer al respecto, de modo que se levantó, se bañó y se vistió con ese estúpido traje elegante que sus criadas y su nana habían elegido para él.

Como si la ropa fuera a cambiar el resultado de ése día…

Desde los vidrios oscuros pero impecables de la limosina de su padre, podía observar el sol radiante iluminando las casas, edificios y tiendas a su paso, pero la verdad es que nunca antes el clima, o el transporte que usaba le pareció tan insignificante como en ése momento.

Después de los minutos acostumbrados de trayecto, el imponente edificio se alzó frente a él, y miró con nostalgia cada detalle, porque después de ese día, estaba seguro de que nunca volvería a ver la preparatoria Ouran.

Luego de agradecer al chofer, empezó a caminar pausadamente hasta el jardín del instituto, donde ya encontró varias sillas blancas apiñadas, y en ellas, algunos estudiantes, padres y otros invitados intercambiaban comentarios cargados de emoción y melancolía, a pesar de que los alumnos estuvieran en una zona separada de los invitados, para mayor organización.

En una de las últimas sillas destinadas a los estudiantes, su mejor amigo estaba sentado en silencio, simplemente observando a su alrededor.

_Esa costumbre suya de siempre observar a los demás para ver como puede utilizar la información obtenida a su favor… no cambias ni siquiera el último día, Kyouya._

--Oye, Tamaki ¿Piensas quedarte todo el día allí parado mirándome como un idiota?—preguntó el joven de anteojos tras un par de minutos.

--Ya, lo siento—respondió Tamaki saliendo de su letargo y sentándose junto a su amigo –Es sólo que pensaba…

--Vaya, eso es nuevo—respondió él usando su acostumbrado tono cargado de seriedad.

--No bromees; es sólo que pensaba en las hermosas señoritas, ¿Qué van a hacer sin su Rey?—exclamó con su típica pose teatral –Nada será lo mismo sin mí, temo por el destino de estas adorables doncellas…

Kyouya lo miró algo exasperado, aunque en el fondo contento, y esperando que no cambiara nunca esa estúpida pero original forma de ser.

--Buenos días Tono, Kyouya—saludaron dos conocidas voces al unísono, interrumpiendo el monólogo del primero, y los pensamientos del segundo.

--Hola Hikaru, Kaoru—respondió Kyouya.

--Buenos días—murmuró Tamaki, recuperando la seriedad al ver a los jóvenes pelirrojos a ambos lados de él, mirándolo de arriba abajo.

Ellos realizaron un par de movimientos a su alrededor antes de decir:

--Hoy estás diferente…

--No lo estoy.

--SI lo estás.

--De acuerdo, si lo estoy, ¿y qué?

--Nada…

Ambos jóvenes guardaron silencio mientras miraban a Tamaki fijamente, y Hikaru miró a su hermano con algo de tristeza y decepción, sentimientos que Kaoru comprendió a la perfección. Los dos asintieron lentamente, pero fue Kaoru quien tomó la palabra.

--Tal vez deberías hablar con Haruhi, Tono.

Hikaru asintió.

--¿De qué podría hablar con ella?

De que Tamaki era idiota, lo era; o se hacía…

Pero en ese momento llegaron Mori y Hani, el último bastante sonriente sin comprender lo que sucedía.

--Kyou-chan, Tama-chan ¡Felicidades!—exclamó con su voz infantil.

--Buenos días—saludó Mori.

Después de corresponder los saludos, todos se quedaron en silencio mientras llegaba cada vez más gente, pero Haruhi no aparecía.

_¿No pensará venir? __¿Tan poco le importa todo esto?_—pensaba Tamaki con amargura.

Pocos minutos antes de que diera comienzo la ceremonia, cuando ya Kyouya y Tamaki habían ocupado sus respectivos puestos al igual que sus padres y los otros miembros del host, Haruhi apareció vestida con un traje rosado largo y ceñido hasta la cintura, donde se soltaba con suavidad.

_Qué… hermosa._

Sin pensarlo mucho, Tamaki se puso de pie rápidamente y fue a hablar con ella, aunque no tenía ni idea de qué decirle.

Sí, él, TAMAKI SUOU no sabía qué decirle a una mujer…

Ironías de la vida.

--Hola, Haruhi—saludó con una sonrisa.

--Buenos días, senpai—respondió ella incómoda –Felicidades… ya sabes, por tu graduación—añadió, intentando ocultar su tristeza.

La gente comenzaba a verlos, aunque ellos estaban en un rincón, eran las únicas personas de pie mientras el director empezaba a dar el discurso de introducción, además, era difícil ignorar las miradas que enviaba el señor Suou a su hijo mientras hablaba.

Pero a ellos no les interesaba…

'_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do__  
__Nothing to lose.__  
_

A pesar de todo, ambos estaban felices de poder estar juntos, aunque tal vez fuera por última vez…

--Te voy a extrañar, Haruhi—dijo él con sinceridad.

--Ya sé que vas a extrañar a todos los del host—contestó ella, como siempre despistada, sin captar el mensaje que Tamaki mismo no sabía que quería transmitir.

_And it's you and me and all of the people__  
__And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

-No es eso, Haruhi yo…

--¿Qué?

--Nada.

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right__  
__I'm tripping on words__  
__You've got my head spinning__  
__I don't know where to go from here__  
_

Durante varios minutos en los que se oía sólo la voz de fondo del Señor Suou y los otros profesores, ambos permanecieron mirándose fijamente.

--Suou Tamaki—repitió por tercera vez el señor Suou, muy molesto.

Ambos despertaron de su letargo, y él le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa antes de pasar por su diploma; segundos después, regresó a donde estaba ella.

Así pasó el resto de la ceremonia, entre la entrega de diplomas, el discurso de Kyouya y al final, el regaño que recibió Tamaki por parte de su padre.

Después, los miembros del Host Club, sus familias, y quienes habían sido las clientas, se reunieron en la Tercera Sala de Música para cerrar formalmente las actividades, ya que los tres miembros restantes habían declarado que, con la partida de Kyouya y Tamaki, nada sería lo mismo –mas bien Haruhi fue quien lo anunció, porque los gemelos no pronunciaron palabra al respecto, a pesar de estar de acuerdo.

Desde lejos, Tamaki miraba a Haruhi fijamente mientras ella hablaba con algunas chicas, pero no parecía muy concentrada.

_  
__'__Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do__  
__Nothing to prove__  
__And it's you and me and all of the people__  
__And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you._

Luego, Haruhi sirvió café instantáneo a las chicas que estaban con ella que le agradecieron con un gesto.

Y ella les sonrió._  
_

_  
__There's something about you now__  
__I can't quite figure out__  
__Everything she does is beautiful__  
__Everything she does is right__  
_

Pasaron un par de horas, y todos comenzaron a irse, hasta quedar únicamente Tamaki, Haruhi y los gemelos.

La joven estaba organizando las tazas de té y café, aunque sabía que no era su deber, sentía la necesidad de ocuparse en algo para evitar pensar que era el último día que lo vería.

Porque tenía la fuerte sospecha de que él se iría a Francia.

En un rincón, los gemelos hablaban, y en un momento, Hikaru bajó la cabeza por unos segundos, antes de ponerse de pie decididamente.

--Habla con ella—murmuró apareciendo por detrás de Tamaki, éste, luego de recuperarse del susto, lo miró sin entender.

--¿De qué hablas?

--¡Dile lo que sientes, maldita sea!—exclamó exasperado… y es que no era fácil para él ir y decirle a otro que se le declarara a la mujer que el quería, aún si se trataba de su amigo.

--Yo… no sé lo que siento, pero no la quiero dejar…

--¡La quieres, imbécil!—gritó el pelirrojo –Y yo también… así que si no piensas hacer nada al respecto, yo sí lo haré.

Tamaki lo miró con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, pero luego comprendió todo…

Las ganas de verla todos los días…

La ira que lo invadía cada vez que veía algún hombre cerca de ella…

Los nervios que sentía cuando hablaba con ella, y su dificultad para decir algo coherente…

Su reticencia a dejarla de ver.

_Soy un tonto._

--Gracias, Hikaru—dijo, antes de empezar a caminar hasta la joven; sin darse cuenta de que el aludido salía corriendo de la sala de música, seguido por su hermano.

_  
__'__Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do__  
__Nothing to lose__  
__And it's you and me and all of the people__  
__And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you__  
__and me and all of the people with nothing to do__  
__Nothing to prove._

--Haruhi, tengo que hablar contigo.

--Ya lo estás haciendo, senpai—respondió ella, desviando la mirada

--Mírame—pidió él tomándola por el mentón.

--¿Qué quieres?—preguntó ella, incómoda por la mirada del joven.

--No… no me quiero ir, no quiero que esto termine—confesó.

--Yo tampoco, pero es algo que tiene que pasar, en algún momento tendría…

--¡No me quiero ir!—gritó él –Porque yo te quiero.

--Yo también te quiero, y a Kyouya-senpai también…

--¡No entiendes, yo no te quiero así!

Ella lo miró con sorpresa, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, porque Tamaki la abrazó y se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios.

_  
__And it's you and me and all of the people__  
__And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you._

Luego del beso, él se quedo mirándola fijamente, hasta que ella se atrevió a decir:

--Yo también te quiero, Tamaki.

Después de ésa declaración, lleno de felicidad, la besó nuevamente, transmitiendo todos los sentimientos que las palabras no podían expresar; luego de que se separaron por falta de aire, se sentaron en el suelo, abrazados.

--No me iré—murmuró acariciándole el cabello, ella se abrazó más fuerte a él.

Así pasaron varias horas, simplemente abrazados, felices de estar juntos y sin decir ni una palabra, hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Al día siguiente, Tamaki despertó y vio entre sus brazos a Haruhi, que aún estaba completamente dormida.

Y sonrió.

Porque él no pensaba irse a ninguna parte.

**OWARI**

_Konnichiwa minna!_

_Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro fic de Ouran, como que ya se me volvió obsesión xD._

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y en ese caso (o en el contrario), no necesitan nada más que apretar ese hermoso y llamativo botón moradito que dice "Go", y dejarme su comentario._

_Como dije al principio, la canción pertenece al grupo Lifehouse, y la verdad pienso que quedaba muy bien para esta pareja y momento (pensé en usarla para Sakura y Shaoran de Card Captor Sakura, pero como que era mejor con esta). Si quieren la traducción… búsquenla en google… jajaja lo siento, pero me dio flojera traducirla, además, me pareció que sobrecargaba el fic, quitaba espacio y todo eso._

_Un saludo para todos los que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer el fic y estas notitas._

_Flor del cerezo._


End file.
